Oh No! You Didn't!
by michael.e.mcfee
Summary: Wilson plus Nick Fanfic based on events just after those aired on March 13, 2013. Takes place in Common Grounds . Sonny's POV


Sonny, sitting across from Will, could not help but stare at him. He looked so damn cute there, slouched in that chair, pouty lips saying:" Now he's going to raise my kid and there's nothing I can do about it." Sonny leaned forward, and gestured for Will to do the same. He softly grabbed Will's hand and squeezed. "We will think of something Will. I really wish you would let me talk to my dad about this. "And before Will could say anything Sonny continued, "I know Will. I know why you don't want my parents involved. I also know my parents, Will. And I know that my dad, at least, would do everything he could to help you out of this, because he knows how I feel about you, Will. And I know he'd want me to be happy. And I'd be happier if you were happy, Will. You would be happier in your daughter's life. So, can you just think about it, please, for me?" And with that Sonny gave what he hoped was an authentic styled imitation of a Will Horton sexy-pout, complete with raised eyebrow, head tilt and slanting of eye and hand squeeze.

Will laughed and squeezed Sonny's hand right back. "All right, I'll think about it. I really don't know what good it'll do. But I will think about it Sonny, just for you." Sonny, using the grip he already had on Will's hand pulled himself toward the centre of the table, and on cue, Will did the same. Their lips met and lingered a bit longer than they both had anticipated.

"You know, you two should really think about getting a room." Sonny looked up to find Nick standing just behind Will, a look of disgust blazingly obvious covering his face, although he was desperately trying to hide it.

**OH No, You didn't.**

Sonny stood up, just as Will was about to, walked around the table, put a hand on Will's shoulder who was now about half raised, pressed Will's shoulder slightly downwards, leaned in and stated: " I'll handle him, Will. He's just here to gloat and may be looking for a fight." He straightened up, looked directly at Nick, frowned and said: "Nick, what can I do for you?"

Nick looked past Sonny, ignoring him. "Will, I heard you went to see Gabi. You know, that was the brightest idea. I think we need to talk some more." Before Will could react, or say anything at all Sonny interrupted, "He's busy. Or is your small mind unable to see that." Nick, slightly miffed at Sonny's tone, yet still ignoring Sonny continued where he has left off. "Still need others to fight your battles for you, huh Will. " Sonny stepped forward, nearing the distance between them. "Nick, I suggest you leave. Unless you would like some coffee and if so, the line is over there" Sonny lifted his arm toward the counter.

This time Nick decided not to ignore Sonny. He stepped forward, narrowing the distance between them even more, and whispered with barely contained vehemence and contempt: "I wouldn't buy anything from this fudge-packer owned establishment. Wouldn't want to catch any diseases, now would I?"

**OH No, You didn't.**

Sonny could barely contain his anger. His fists clenched to such a degree that not only were his knuckles instantly whitening, veins were actually popping all throughout his extremities, his face began to flush, and then the colour drained. His features became very rigid. He could barely speak, though he managed to get out: "What did not just call me?"

Nick at this point took up a very aggressive stance, and just as inaudibly as before whispered: "You heard me faggot."

At this point, Sonny was unaware of nothing, except the contemptuous, hateful, bigot that stood there in front of him with a smug look on his face. He fought for words. He fought his anger. The tension was becoming very unbearable. When the words came, they were strained, covered in the anger and indignation that he was feeling. "You don't talk to me like that. Do you have any idea who my family is?"

Nick simply smirked. He stepped forward and, without thinking, letting his anger and contempt shine through with every word, stepped forward once more, index finger rigid and started poking Sonny in the chest. "They're probably little dwarf pansies. Just. Like. You."

**OK Now you've done it.**

And with that said, Sonny's clenched fist traveled through the air, and met Nick's face squarely in the eye.


End file.
